


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fran and Sora -- I've traveled the world and the seven seas / everybody's looking for something</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Jan 15, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/79165.html)

“I can get you a ship!”

“What do you require in return?”

Sora thought a moment, and the way he tilted his head reminded Fran of Vaun.

“Um... I actually don't need anything right now...” Then his bright blue eyes lit up. “Oh! You can bring your friend back and introduce us when you find him.”

Fran's ear twitched slightly. “You would give me a ship for a promise?”

Sora nodded. “Yup! I know what it's like to have to search for a friend. I got help, so I'll give you help.”

Fran smiled.


End file.
